The Sound of Life
by The Great Thao-Sama
Summary: Finding her long lost sister after posing as her for so long. Joining a guild full of crazy lunatics. Falling in love with a stripper and becoming enemies with his stalker. How much more jacked up can her life get?


Her companion roared. She giggled, releasing a sound similar to the twinkling of bells. Her long red hair tied into high pigtails, ending right above her butt. Her bangs were long, very long, effectively covering both her eyes, all the way to the arch of her nose. She was grinning, a not so innocent grin, and held out her hand. The man turned his head to the other side, not wanting to give in. The lion near him took a swipe at his face, but he moved his head again, just in time. She giggled some more and pressed her foot onto his chest harder and harder until he could barely breathe. The man gasped out,

"Fine."

And her nasty grin turned into a small smile as he handed her the money. The lion grinned.

"Told ya' I wouldn't lose. Never underestimate a girl, ya kna' I mean?"

She snatched the money from the man and put the wads of cash into her coat pocket. Her proud white lion, a lion cub sitting right on his head, walked over to her, offering her a ride on its back. Of course she accepted and sat right on. She had found the pair of lions earlier into her journey. They had been mourning near the dead body of a white lioness. She was so glad when the male lion and its cub decided to trust her.

The great lion led the trio to a nearby cafe.

"Um, 'scuse me, ma'am, but pets aren't allowed in he-"

Our main character, everyone's favorite little redhead, smiled. You could literally see the sparkles and bright lights radiating from her.

"They're not pets, they're friends. Therefore, they are allowed in this cafe of yours."

The stubborn waitress shook her head, "But animals are not-"

The bright aura that the redhead had emitted was soon changed into a dark, dark aura. Her smile became wicked. Be glad her eyes weren't visible, because if they were, I guarantee, that waitress would be much more frightened.

"Who. The fuck. Are you?" She asked, waiting for an answer from the waitress.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you a question. Who. The fuck. Are you."

"W-well, ma'am-"

"Do you know who I am?"

The waitress shook her head.

"I am the great Titania, and if I say that my lions can eat here, they will."

The waitress nodded.

Our redhead smiled once more, "Now, lead me to my seat and I shall order."

Shaking slightly, the waitress led 'Titania' to her table, taking out a notepad and a pen in the process.

* * *

A blonde mage stretched as she exited the wagon, a bluenette carrying a pinkette on his back followed after. A blue cat waddled out from inside, a grin stretched across his face, a huge fish carried in his stubby little arms. Our other redhead, hopped out of the carriage and nodded once to herself, for no reason really.

"Lucy, are you sure this is the right place?" The bluenette had asked.

The blonde, now known as Lucy, nodded, "Yep! This is the town where the Erza poser currently resides."

The bluenette blinked, "This town is huge, how are we even going to find her?"

The redhead of the group patted his shoulder, "Gray, if you're determined, we should find her in less than a day."

Gray sweat dropped. Was she being serious?

Lucy tilted her head, "Ne, Erza. What are you going to do with her once we find her?"

The redhead, identified as Erza, shrugged. "I want to find out why she's been using my name and if she even looks enough like me for so many people to fall for it."

Lucy nodded in understanding and the group of five headed off and into the town, searching for the imposter.

* * *

The group of five, with the pinkette finally awake, walked into a neat looking cafe. As they sat down, waiting for their food, their eyes scoured the sea of people, hoping to find the imposter here. They had found no one, but suddenly, as he was munching on a burger, his sensitive ears picked up a single sentence.

"M-miss Titania, h-here is y-your bill."

He abruptly stood, scaring his friends and the people around them. They all sent him a confused glance. He shoved what remained of the burger into his mouth and ran to the deepest corner of the cafe, grabbing the redhead and slamming her into a wall. He blinked. She looked just like Erza. He blinked again. What if she was Erza?! He dropped his arms. He just slammed Erza into a wall!

...But Erza was right behind him. Her familiar scent, right behind him.

Then who the hell was this chick?

He looked down again but she was gone. The fuck?

The pinkette turned his head to the side, to see the girl crouching on a lion's back, screaming directions at it to run. He frowned and chased after her, as did his friends.

They chased her and chased her, but damn was that lion fast. When finally they had cornered her into the back of an alley.

The girl, the poser girl, suddenly had knives in her hand. Where did those come from? They didn't even see her move when knives were suddenly thrown in their direction. Luckily, Gray, that ice idiot, my made a huge ice shield in front of them. The girl i ran and jumped on top of the shield, she jumped over the group, as did the lion, and together, they ran.

Oh no, he would not let them escape. The pinkette blew a huge fireball at them, catching the redhead off guard. She let out a small squeal when suddenly the huge lion shook his cub off of his head and stood in front of the girl, shielding her from the fire. The pinkette's eyes widened, he couldn't dispel the fire quick enough.

And the fireball disappeared as the lion was burnt to a crisp. The cub began wailing, crying for its father and the redhead. She released an aura even deadlier than a pissed off Mirajane and Erza combined. The group, except for Erza of course, paled. Shit.

The redhead stood from her spot on the ground and walked over to the corpse of her adult lion. She nudged it with her foot. He didn't move. Her aura became ten times larger and her ponytails seemed to have broke from their ties, red hair standing up and ruffled in an ugly, demonic way. You could see her eyes glowing from beneath her long bangs.

"You. Pinky," she had growled out, "You just killed my lion."

"L-look-," He squeaked, "I didn't mean to-"

"Requip: Charm!" She shouted, and she started to glow. Her current outfit was replaced with a revealing genie outfit. Sheer black robes covered her head and drooped over her shoulders and she wore a simple black bikini top, leaving her upper body exposed. A pair of black bikini bottoms were used to cover her lower area and she wore sheer black harem pants that ended at her ankles. She was barefoot and in her hand was a long silver flute. She raised the flute and put the mouthpiece under the robes, blowing into it. She played a creepy tune, successfully freezing the Fairy Tail members, but oddly enough, the lion cub began to grow. He became ever larger than the redhead was and raised his paw, over the Fairy Tail members.

"We will crush you." She growled, but she froze immediately when her eyes landed on Erza.

"Aneki?!" She gasped.

"ANEKI?!" All the the Fairy Tail members but Erza repeated.

* * *

**A/N:** Yep! Our main redhead who's name is yet to be revealed is the younger sister of Erza Scarlet! Her power is very similar to Erza's, actually. She's also a requip mage, but she also has the power of sound manipulation. Because of that, instead of her sister who requips armors and weapons, she requips instruments and matching outfits. So here's the start of our main character's armor list that will be included in every single author's note from now until the end of the fic.

* * *

**Requip List:**

**Charmed**-

**Instrument**: Flute

**Outfit**: Genie outfit. Sheer black robes covering her head and dropping down her shoulders. Black bikini. Sheer black harlem pants over bikini bottoms, ends at ankles. Bare feet.

**Abilities**: Control over listener's body, paralysis, hypnosis, etc.


End file.
